Letting Go
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Takes place years after Higgins gave the biggest sacrifice a friend can give. Magnum goes back to a familiar place to help himself let go.


Letting Go

By: Trivette Lover Heather

The car stopped outside the familiar gate for a few moments. He had driven by this gate every day for years, but something possessed him to stop this particular day. He then decided a visit may help put some feelings to rest and he made his decision to right then.

He hit the intercom, half of him hoping for an answer and the other half not.

"State your purpose" came the voice from the other end.

He cleared his throat. "This is Thomas Magnum, I was hoping I could, well, take a walk around the grounds…I know this sounds silly, but I'd like to just take a trip down memory lane?"

Without a response, the gate opened. Even the familiar sound of the gate opening caused Magnums mind to be flooded with memories. Driving down the now paved drive and parking in his old spot. Everything had touch of home, even though it had been years since he'd been there.

A taller man walked out to greet him, putting his hand out. Magnum took it.

"What brings about such a visit?"

Magnum shrugged. "You know, I don't really know. I was just driving by; like I do every day and this feeling came over me to stop. Odd really."

"Well its nice of you to stop by, haven't had any visitors in a while. Robin is getting up there in age and isn't up for hosting many parties anymore. But I keep myself busy keeping up with the grounds and such."

"Yes, Higgins could always find something around here to keep him busy." He smiled.

Just then Magnum realized something else that it had been years since he had done, said Higgins name. As he closed the conversation, he took the long way around the estate, starting at his guest house and ending at a place that will forever be etched in his mind. He closed his eyes and remembered.

5 years ago

"Higgins listen, I need you to stay in office with Lily, I can't risk something going wrong and them somehow getting their hands on her…you know that I wouldn't give the job of protecting my daughter to just anyone…" He looked at him intently.

"I understand, but…"

"No butts Higgins, TC and Rick will be covering the exchange. If I need you I'll holler, alright?"

Higgins nodded. "Understood."

Magnum started out the door. "Magnum…"

He turned back. "Be careful would you, be a pain to have to hire another security expert."

Magnum nodded in return. He smiled at Lily who was sitting near the lads then left quickly.

The exchange was for some incriminating photos Magnum had taken when searching for Michelle, as the men walked towards each other on the beach; Magnum placed the manila envelope on the ground and began to pace backwards. His left hand behind his back, fingers on his weapon.

As the man picked up and opened the envelope, he also began to pace backwards. He dropped a few photos and as he leaned over to pick them up, he drew his weapon and fired in Magnums direction. Magnum drew his and quickly rolled to the ground. Three other men arrived and a shooting barrage began. TC and Rick came to back up their friend and eventually the shooting stopped. As Magnum dusted the sand off him, Higgins arrived gun in hand.

"Higgins, I thought I told you I would holler if I needed you."

"Honestly Magnum, you didn't really expect me to stay inside while all that shooting was going on now did you?"

Magnum shook his head. "I had my hopes…where is Lily?"

"Safely locked up with the lads."

Rick and TC were checking the bodies when the man who started the shooting lifted his hand to fire once more. Magnum was putting his gun away, when Higgins saw the glare come across Magnums face.

"Look out!" Higgins took a step and before Magnum could flinch he was on the ground, Higgins body draped on top of him. Rick and TC quickly fired at the man, and it seemed as if the entire world stopped right at that moment.

Magnum laid Higgins on his back, and searched for the wound. "Rick get an ambulance…and make sure you stay with Lily….go Rick."

TC knelt beside Higgins as the two men put pressure on his wound. Magnum was sweating from working so hard to get the bleeding stopped.

"Damnit Higgins, why couldn't you just stay inside for once?" He said, not expecting an answer.

"We both…know…why." Higgins uttered between short breaths.

"Why?" Magnum replied, ripping his shirt to apply more pressure with it. The wound hit him in the gut and TC and he both knew, stomach wounds would never seem to stop bleeding. "Gotta keep it clean TC, no sand…keep it clean."

TC nodded. But both of them were still waiting for Higgins reply to the question of why.

"We know now…why…was meant to be here…to save a friend." He started to cough quietly. "You no need thank me…I trust you would have done the same, just as you…TC."

A tear rolled down TC's face as he heard the ambulance approaching.

"Go TC, hurry." Magnum said leaning harder on the wound as his friend began to run across the compound.

Higgins now looked right into Magnums eyes. "The Lads…"

"You never stop giving orders do you? He almost yelled at his friend.

"The Lads…" He said again.

Magnum understood. "I will." He knew his friend was concerned for who would care for them. He also knew he wasn't going to make it and he lifted his head to the sky as if asking for a miracle. He lifted himself up to his knees and looked into Higgins eyes as he watched his friend struggle in pain. "I'm honored to have you as my friend…I don't care how much you don't listen to me…" He smiled down at his friend. "Thank you."

Higgins smiled in return. "No need." He said simply. Taking one last labored breath, his head falling to the side just as the paramedics arrived.

"Need you to let go of his hand sir…sir?!"

TC attempted to lift Magnum to his feet. "Let go of his hand Thomas, let go."

It was then he knew he would never be able to let go of that moment. For days neither of the men exchanged anything that resembled a smile, as the seriousness of the situation had plagued them. As he watched the paramedics shake their heads and lift him away, his heart was torn apart. As the police arrived he left TC and headed towards the main house. He didn't say a word to Rick as the expression on his face was enough.

"Daddy." She ran and jumped into Magnums arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He squeezed tightly and as tears rolled down his face, he knew the answer to why Higgins hadn't listened. To Higgins, the best way to protect Lily was to make sure her father was alive to take care of her. And to Higgins there was no choice other than to give his life.

He opened his eyes and found himself standing at the spot where his friend made that sacrifice years before. He kicked the sand a bit and knelt down to run some through his hands. He closed his eyes again and as he opened them tears started to stream down landing on the dry sand. He stood up after a few moments and realized an hour had passed. He looked down at that spot one last time and realized it was time to let it go.

He glanced at his watch and knew he was going to be late picking up Lily from school and started toward the main house. He turned back and smiled. "Goodbye old friend, Thank you."

The End.

Please review.

As always, Till next time,

-Trivette Lover Heather


End file.
